


Yet the Force -- Glossary of Terms

by vasaris



Series: Yet the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, abuse of imaginary languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasaris/pseuds/vasaris
Summary: Glossary of Terms





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, spoilers for things that may or may not have posted yet.

Terms

_The Draw_

A combination Force/biological imperative in those with sith blood. The _Draw_ once served as an indication of Force strength and level of compatibility, causing those who followed it to concentrate levels of Force sensitivity in their offspring. In ancient times, the _Draw_ was often used to determine spouses, friends, and clan affiliations. It is unknown if the _Draw_ is limited to those with significant sith ancestry feel the _Draw,_ or if there are other species with a similar evolutionary imperative.  There are some xenobiologists in the Empire that speculate that, since those subject to the _Draw_ may be _Drawn_ toward anyone of sufficient Force sensitivity and compatibility, that it may manifest in other Force sensitive species as well.

While the _Draw_ may induce a state of (sometimes extreme) desire, it does not form a true compulsion.

Because the _Draw_ does not discriminate between humans, sith, and other alien species, and as such is contrary to modern humanocentrism and cultural emphasis on blood purity, many modern sith and Imperials believe the _Draw_  to be a kind of fairy tale.

_Offer of Service / Service_

The Sith Empire is a society that widely employs slavery in a variety of fashions. It’s also ruled by a bunch of people who are fueled by sex, violence, fear and pain. For this reason, there are certain things that, over time have become ritualized in their culture. One of these things is the idea of Service, which carries overtones of what one might consider BDSM, but is not the same thing at all. All Service is _technically_ consensual, as it must be made as an Offer, from one person to another, but coercion of an Offer of Service is not unheard of.

Someone may find a number of reasons to offer Service – it’s a popular method by which a non-Sith might lull a Sith into a sufficient sense of safety and/or lassitude in which a successful assassination may be carried out. It’s used to curry favor. It’s used as a manipulative tactic, and one to blunt the appetites of Sith. It’s also a common method of generating excess Force energy that can be expended in a variety of ways, including combat.

An individual may Offer Service to another (Sith or not, but it is typically _to_ Sith), offering the use, sexually or otherwise, of their body. There are very few cultural restrictions on what the person given this Service may do. It’s considered rather impolite to maim and/or kill the person who has Offered Service, but it’s not strictly forbidden.

Accepting Service is only considered adultery if there is a possibility for a child to result. A child conceived in Service is always considered a bastard and must be formally adopted into a family or clan with the permission of the family or clan Head. The only exception to this is if the individuals marry before the birth of the child.

_Sith / sith_

Sith: Member of the Order of the Sith.  Capital letter audible via verbal emphasis.

sith: member of the sith species, because frankly using pureblood all the time seems vaguely ridiculous to me.

 

Words and Phrases

(Mandalorian stolen and/or adapted from <http://www.mandoa.org/>; Sith stolen and/or adapted from <http://wiki.starsidergalaxy.com/index.php?title=Sith_language>)

 _Aliit ori'shya tal'din:_ (Mando’a) Family is more than blood. (Mandalorian aphorism)

 _ardyti’netvarka_ : (Sith) The destructive chaos

 _chakaaryc besom:_ (Mando’a) Rotten, ill-mannered, unhygienic person, with no manners, which is saying something coming from a Mandalorian.

 _Darjetii:_ (Mando’a) Sith

 _Darjetii'ike:_  (Mando'a) little sith     

 _di’kut:_ (Mando’a) idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)

 _Draw, the:_ a combination Force/biological imperative in those with sith bloodlines. The _Draw_ primarily expresses itself as sexual desire, though it can be experienced as a desire for emotional intimacy and/or friendship.

 _izkeon sithas, buti sith:_ (Sith) Pursue perfection, be Sith _._

 _Ibic darjetii’vod cuyir di'kut:_ (Mando'a) (our) Sith brother is an idiot.

 _hut'uun:_ (Mando'a) coward

 _hut'uun jetii:_ (Mando'a) Jedi coward

 _Jetii:_ (Mando’a) _Jedi_

 _jviete’dresuoti:_ (Sith) The heartless emptiness

 _Kad'an:_ (Mando'a) Swords all; The name of The Iron Bull's Mandalorian Clan.

 _maalzjin’senthru_ : (Ancient Sith) The center calm (also: they eye of the storm)

 _malsini centruoti threxia ardyti’zilti:_ (Sith) It is the calm center that directs the maelstrom

 _Nu valianie daritis ardyti’netvarka:_ (Ancient Sith) I will not become the destructive chaos/I will not become the center dark

 _sithas iv-sith_ : (Sith) The perfection of the Sith

 _Ta’Qyâsik kash su’ji, su’mus. Xisad su’mus. Xisad sithas iv-sith:_ (Sith) The Force is with her, with us. Always with us.  Always the perfection of the Sith


End file.
